reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outlaw's Return
| image = File:Rdr_outlaw's_return.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Beecher's Hope | end = Beecher's Hope | prereqs = Complete the previous mission | giver = Abigail Marston | location = MacFarlane's Ranch and Beecher's Hope | rewards = | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: "And The Truth Will Set You Free" | next = Abigail Marston mission strand: "Pestilence" and Jack Marston mission strand: "John Marston and Son" and Uncle mission strand: "By Sweat and Toil" }} is another pointless mission in Red Dead Redemption in which, again, Marston must herd cows with down syndrome who are too fucking retarded, 18000 miles across the whole goddamn country. Story John Marston returns to his ranch, where he is reunited with his wife and son. Despite the fact that Uncle was supposed to protect the ranch, all the livestock are gone, either taken by wildlife or rustlers. So John decides to take Jack with him to MacFarlane's Ranch the next day to get some more cattle. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Edgar Ross mission: "And The Truth Will Set You Free" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Jack Marston to MacFarlane's Ranch. *Drive cattle herd across the river. *Kill the cattle rustlers. *Drive the herd into the cattle pen at Beecher's Hope. Mission Details Get on your horse and ride to MacFarlane's Ranch, a trip without incidents, though Jack will have a lot of questions for John. When you arrive, Drew MacFarlane will tell you that Bonnie is out with the cattle. Go meet with her, and she'll help you herd the cattle until you get out of the farm. You'll have to drive the cattle across the river, but keeping them together shouldn't be too much of a problem, if you can remember the earlier missions with Bonnie. Once you've gotten a little away from the river, you'll be attacked by thieves on horseback. They're not tough, and you should easily be able to take them all out. After doing so, simply follow the cattle to your ranch and get them all into the pen. Hitch your horse by the stable, which will trigger a cutscene with Jack, finishing the mission. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Jack, Abigail, Uncle, Bonnie or Drew MacFarlane. *Abandons Jack. *Kills his own, Jack's or Bonnie's horse. *Assaults or kills any ranch-hands. *Assaults, kills or abandons the livestock. *Loses the livestock. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Jack Marston mission strand *Uncle mission strand Tips and Tricks After this mission John Marston can't change into other outfits anymore, so it is advised to make a savegame before starting the Ranch chapter if the player wants to keep on playing with John Marston. Gallery File:Rdr_uncle_warm_embrace.jpg|''"Why don't I gets a warm and﻿ tender embrace?"'' File:Rdr_outlaw's_return02.jpg Video A6H34bN6vRI&feature U4F4y004FG0&feature Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player